Love at Karaoke Bar
by MU5IC-FRE4K
Summary: Sasuke and his friends went to a bar. What happens, if they find out, that a bar isn't so boring after all? Read and find out. Pairings: SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTen ShikaxTema SaixIno Fiction Rated: K


**Hey guys! Here I am, once again. You won't get rid of me. Anyways, have fun with the following story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I have I would have put those characters together.**

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

**Text** singing

**Love at Karaoke Bar**

Summary: did you ever think about what the nights in Konoha are like? They go into a bar and make a singing contest. Why is that so weird? Let's find out, ne?

Sakura and her friends stood behind the curtains. The girls were very nervous, because they have never sung in public before. "Are you girls ready?", asked Tsunade, the hostess of the night. "Yeah, sure we are!", replied a confident smirking Temari. The others just bit their nails and were in deep thought. 'What if it goes wrong?' Sakura asked herself. 'Che, you worry too much. Besides, if something would go wrong, why would you care, anyways?' her Inner mid replied. 'You're right. I can sing and I don't have to worry.' 'Good' I.S. seemed satisfied.

In the crowd

"Oi, Sasuke-teme." "Hn?", asked an irritated Sasuke. "Do ya know who' singing tonight?" Sasuke just shook his head no. "It sucks to be you. Really.", came the ever-so-smart reply from Konoha's number 1 loud mouth. Sasuke's eye twitched, but he remained silent. "Ladies and gentlemen." Tsunade began. "Here are my girls, the lovely Cherrybabes!" Everyone clapped and the curtain went to the side. Sakura and the girls came on stage and the pinkette to the micro. "Hey everyone. We are the Cherrybabes and we hope, that you will love us. Our first song is My personal moon from Madison Park." The raven-haired mans eyes widened to dinner plates. Is HIS Sakura on stage? Wait… HIS?? 'I have to be sick'.

In Shika's mind

How can MY Temari sing? That's impossible. Yeah, she's mine. So back off!

In Neji's mind

I didn't know that MY Tenten could sing. Stop! What did I say? MY? It'd be too good to be true.

In Naruto's mind

MY Hinata can sing? I have to ask her out.

In Sai's mind

Beauty sings tonight? Then I will listen

On stage

**Tenten:**** The moon will affect the tide  
****Sakura:**** And you will affect my mind**

**Hinata:**** The moon will affect the tide  
****Sakura:**** More than the sun  
****Temari:**** And you will affect my mind  
****Tenten:**** We will be one**

**Ino:**** Making me high**

**Tenten:**** Your waves of energy  
A current pulling me  
****Sakura:**** You are my moon  
My personal moon**

**Hinata:**** Making me high**

**Temari:**** Your waves of energy  
A current pulling me  
****Ino:**** You are my moon  
My personal moon**

**Tenten:**** The moon is my guiding light  
****Sakura:**** Filled by the sun  
****Hinata:**** I follow the moon at night  
****Sakura:**** It leads me home**

**Temari:**** The moon is my guiding light  
****Tenten:**** Filled by the sun  
****Ino:**** I follow the moon at night  
****Hinata:**** It leads me home**

**Temari:**** Making me high**

**Tenten:**** Your waves of energy  
A current pulling me  
****Hinata:**** You are my moon  
My personal moon**

**Temari:**** Your waves of energy  
A current pulling me  
****Ino:**** You are my moon  
My personal moon**

**Sakura:**** Making me high**

**Ino:**** Pulling me closer  
****Temari:**** Pulling me closer  
****Hinata:**** Making me high**

**Tenten:**** Pulling me closer  
Pulling me closer  
****All:**** Making me high**

"Give applause to the Cherrybabes! Now the girls will sing. Alone." The crowd cheered and clapped. "Our first girl tonight is…Temari!"

She got the micro and said "Thanks to all of you. And this song is for you Shika. Aishteru." The crowd said 'awwww' while Shikamaru's heat went to his cheeks.

**Take me now baby here as I am  
hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed**

Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand come undercover  
They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us (x2)

Have I doubt baby when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, the telephone  
Love is an angel disguised as lust  
Here in our beds till the morning comes

Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't touch you now  
Can't touch you now, can't touch you now

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us (x2)

Temari smiled and went backstage until a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Hey Temari-chan, thank you for that song. Aishteru." And they kissed. Tsunade just grinned and said "Looks like she found her partner. Good. Anyways the next one is…Tenten!"

Tenten stepped on stage, took the micro and sais "Neji, this song is for you." 'Why me?' thought Neji. ' I already have a girlfriend. Tayuya.'

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

Bridge:  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Chorus:  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Bridge

Chorus

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
repeat

Chorus

Tenten smiled sadly and walked away until . . . somebody turned her to him. And that someone was (very dramatic moment) Neji. "Ano…Tenten?" "Yes Hyuuga-san?" 'Why is she calling me that?' "Do you really have feelings for me?" "Yes. Like this song said you do too, but why are you together with this bitch?" "Do you want me to be honest?" She looked at him with a Sure-As-Hell face. He understood. "I dated Tayuya cause I wanted to make you jealous." And then they kissed. "Aww. Now she too has her partner. Okay, up next is…Ino!"

"Thanks for cheering and clapping. I just wanted to say, that the following song is addicted to a special person." 'Who is that bastard?' thought Sai. "Aishteru." 'I'll kill him' Sai planned in his thoughts. "Sai." "Huh?"

**I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me**

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said  
"'Cause it's all the same."  
I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
So come on take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes  
My soul yeah

I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby

I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
(I love rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come on  
Take the time  
And dance with me  
(Dance with me)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(I said)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(So dance with me)  
So come on  
Take the time and  
Dance with me  
(Dance with me ooh)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
(Dance with me)  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Oh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

While Ino sang, she went towards Sai. By the end of the song she sat in his lap and they were kissing.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. I won the bet." (guess who said that)

"What bet?" Ino asked "The Teme here and me were betting if you say your feelings to Sai here tonight. And he owes me 15 bucks." They all sweat dropped at his stupidy. "What did you say?" Ino was in a Flash in front of Naruto and choking him. "H-help." Naruto gasped. Right away, Hinata was at his sight and helped him. Tsunade just laughed. "Haha, okay. Next in row is…Hinata!" "Y-yeah. T-this song is f-for my f-future ex. Kiba."

**To the left  
To the left**

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable

"T-thank you. And I w-wanted to say b-before I go. Gulp. Ai-Aishteru Naruto-kun." "Hinata-chan. Wait. What do you mean, your future ex? I love you. Or must I sing 'Come back to me baby?" "Y-you can do w-what you want you can't s-stop me, Kiba." Hinata replied. Kiba took her wrists and forcefully kissed her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she whispered "Kiba please. Let me go. I d-don't love you anymore. You think you're s-so irreplaceable, b-but I can easily replace you." By whom you fucking whore?" Naruto heard all this and ran to them to save Hinata. "By him." "Kiba. Let Hinata-chan go, otherwise your face will say hi to my fists!" "Okay, okay. Don't be mad. It was a joke. Just a joke, man. Bye!" And he ran for his life. Hinata ran backstage with Naruto. There she broke down crying. Naruto pressed her to his chest and stroke her back. "Ssh, don't cry over such a meaningless fool." He waited for her to stop crying and got his face closer to hers until…he kissed her. To his surprise Hinata kissed back. She didn't faint. The hostess spoke again. "Uhm.. yeah. That was awkward but they sure straightened things out there. But now I want to present…my one and only apprentice. Haruno Sakura!" "Hey everyone and Karin." They boys burst out laughing, besides Sasuke and Neji. They only smirked. The girls were giggling. "My next song is for Sasuke."

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

At the end everyone in the crowd screamed "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Sakura just smiled and said "If you wish, but first I just wanted to say: Sasuke, I'm sorry that I couldn't be the right girlfriend for you." But at this moment he already was on stage. Then he hugged her and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue begged for entrance and Sakura gladly accepted. Because they know, that they can breath through their noses, they could kiss endless. But after a few minutes they pulled away, cause they just realized, that they were being watched. Sakura was red of embarrassment and Sasuke only smirked. "I hope you like my next song." Sakura said with rosy cheeks.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

**I gotta  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'l gotta**

**take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
I gotta

**Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me bit  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta

**Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta**

**take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away**

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I have to tell you that, but it's over. Don't worry someday you'll hear us again. Till then. Ciao!"

**So what did you think about this fic. Please like always read and review.**

**Until the next time. Ja ne!**


End file.
